Hohō
is an important skill for most Shinigami, and is very similar to the Sonído used by Arrancar. Though never stated clearly it most likely relates to the Shinigami ability to walk on air using spiritual power. By collecting and solidifying Reishi beneath their feet, Shinigami can gain traction on thin air to either freely move about or to stop themselves from falling.Bleach manga; Chapter 63 * , a movement technique that allows the user to move faster than the eye can follow.Bleach anime; Episode 61. The focal point that determines the bases of this technique is speed. As speed is the main point of the technique the method is best characterized by how fast one can get from point A to point B in the least amount of steps. Training and skill are what determines how fast a user of shunpo can move; those of little skill in the technique or those who haven't used it an extended amount of time would obviously be out of practice, causing those individuals to be considerably slower, which requires the use of more steps to move the same distance and become winded far easier in a shorter amount of time. : : a special shunpo technique where one moves to their opponents back. Directly attacking and sealing one's "Saketsu" and "Hakusui" in one strike. The movement is so fast that an opponent may not be able to tell whether he was attacked from the front or the back and even an outside observer may find it impossible to tell what the movements are.Bleach manga; Chapter 140, page 16''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 55-56 Way of Onmitsu, 3rd of the Shihou : : It allows for a movement at great speed leaving an afterimage behind. The afterimage may even appear to have taken damage Bleach manga; Chapter 299, page 17-18 The agility and speed of Hohō can be enhanced and improved through mastery of it, concentration, and training. The foremost practitioners of this technique are those assigned to the Onmitsukidō. Hohō Masters Masters of the technique are obviously by far the fastest beings within Soul Society. Maintaining high speed movements for extended periods of time while only using the least amount of steps to achieve those movements. Masters are capable of using Advanced steps which are considerably harder to initiate. A master can possibly create new techniques but it is most likely a rare occurrence. (Note only those who have trained and achieved mastery either stated or shown, outside any advantage they gain from Shikai, Bankai or otherwise are included in this listing). *Sōsuke Aizen *Soifon *Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto *Byakuya Kuchiki *Shunsui Kyōraku *Yoruichi Shihōin: "Goddess of the Flash". Foremost Flash Steps Master in the Bleach Universe. *Jūshirō Ukitake *Kisuke Urahara Hohō Experts Experts of the technique are considerably fast and are capable of maintaining high speed movements for extended periods of time. While not as fast as a master they can keep up quite effectively. Some holding the title are faster than others but none the less their application of the technique is highly advanced. *Renji Abarai *Love Aikawa *Shūsuke Amagai *Shinji Hirako *Tōshirō Hitsugaya *Gin Ichimaru *Nanao Ise *Mashiro Kuna *Ichigo Kurosaki *Mayuri Kurotsuchi *Kensei Muguruma *Marechiyo Ōmaeda *Rōjūrō Otoribashi *Kaname Tōsen *Retsu Unohana *Lisa Yadōmaru *Shūhei Hisagi Hohō Practitioners Practitioners of the technique can maintain fast movements for a short period of time, by seemingly taking only a few steps to bridge what would normally be a large distances. Those who are practitioners commonly use their knowledge of Hohō while engaging in combat to close the space between combatants. Those practitioners that maintain these high speeds for too long tend to become winded. *Yumichika Ayasegawa *Momo Hinamori *Tetsuzaemon Iba *Izuru Kira *Sajin Komamura *Isane Kotetsu *Rukia Kuchiki *Ikkaku Madarame *Rangiku Matsumoto Those Who Have yet to learn Hohō Those in this category possesses no skill for Hohō and instead rely on walking to get where they need to be or have trained extensively to enhance their natural speed to a level allowing them move considerably fast though decidedly under that of shunpo. *Hanatarō Yamada *Kenpachi Zaraki References de:Hohō es:Hohō Category:Techniques Category:Important Terms Category:World of Bleach